Still there
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Lo que me hubiera gusta que pasara en los capitulo del manga en la saga The Lust; Ichigo muestra su segunda fase de Holllow al llamado de Orihime, ella no sabe que hacer por que el miedo la invade... pero Rukia llega para ayudar. Ichiruki
1. Orihime POV

_**Hola! este es mi segundo fic de bleach o ah! es una narración de lo que me hubiese gustado que pasará en los capitulo del manga en la saga The Lust D: cuando Ichigo muestra la segunda fase de su Hollow, ya saben cual :D no me gusto el rumbo que tomo la historia desde que lei el manga en esos momento, pero la slaguna smentales hivieron estragos en mi mente hasta que lo volvi a leer y se me ocurrio esta historia :D seran 3 capitulos, narrados desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas del mismo, Orihime, Rukia e Ichigo :D espero que les guste y revews por favor n.n**_

* * *

><p>Still there<p>

**Capitulo**** 1**

_Orihime POV_

La conmoción era enorme, Kurosaki-kun estaba convertido en un Hollow y todo era mi culpa, la impotencia que sentí me hizo clamar por su ayuda provocando que esto sucediera. No podía moverme, mis piernas no me respondían, de mi boca solo salía el nombre del chico que amaba, _Kurosaki-kun_ decía sin parar, había visto como atravesó con su espada a Ishida-kun cuando el intentó hacerle entrar en razón y ahora él se acercaba hacía mí, sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos, en sus ojos vi las ansias de matar.

-Detente ahí, Ichigo-esa voz hizo que Kurosaki-kun se detuviera y mirara atrás de él, yo también miré en esa dirección… era Kuchiki-san-aléjate de Inoue-su voz aunque tenía fuerza, sonaba insegura, seguramente ella tampoco creía lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba en posición de ataque, con su zanpaktou desenvainada apuntando hacía Kurosaki-kun, el solo la veía en silencio, como si no se decidiera que hacer, en un momento el decidió acercarse a ella, de manera lenta así como hizo conmigo.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-grité al ver al Hollow de Kurosaki-kun tan cerca de ella, mientras que Kuchiki-san no se movía, cuando estaba casi frente a ella, ella extendió su mano.

-Bakudoh 61! Rikujyoukourou!-unas barreras doradas se implantaron en el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun impidiéndole moverse, Kuchiki-san aprovecho la situación, uso el Shumpo para estar conmigo

-Inoue, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto ya estando junto a mí, yo aún seguía sin moverme, no entendía como Kuchiki-san tenia tal fuerza interior que soportaba ver a Kurosaki-kun de esa manera

-Ah sí… estoy bien-contesté dudosa mirando al suelo… me sentía tan impotente

-Bien… debes irte de aquí, cura a Ishida y llévalo contigo ¿me entiendes, Inoue?-la voz de Kuchiki-san sonaba más que como consejo, como una orden, voltee a verla sorprendida-Haré que Ichigo vuelva a entrar en razón-termino viendo en dirección al Hollow de Kurosaki-kun y con su mano apretando la empuñadora de Sode no shirayuki

-Pero… es que…-era tiempo de aceptar la realidad-¡Es que Kuchiki-san! ¡Ese no es Kurosaki-kun!-le grité con desesperación mientras me paraba frente a ella

-No digas tonterías, Inoue, Ichigo aún puede volver y yo me encargaré de eso-me dijo ella con determinación, pese a tu pequeño tamaño, su voluntad era grande, un grito ensordecedor se hizo escuchar, Kurosaki-kun se había liberado del hechizo que le lanzo Kuchiki-san-apártate, Inoue-dijo ella avanzando estaba decidida-Bien Ichigo, es hora de regresarte a la normalidad-oí que ella dijo más que para Kurosaki-kun, para ella misma-Tsugi no mai…-invocó ella dando 3 pinchazos al suelo con su espada… ¿Qué intentaba hacer?-¡HAKUREN!-continuo ella lanzando un rayo blanco de su espada, un montón de hielo comenzó a cubrir a Kurosaki-kun mientras él estaba ahí quieto, el hielo comenzó a cubrirlo, llegando hasta su cintura; el en lugar de preocuparse, con un movimiento de su mano destruyo el hielo a su alrededor, vi la expresión de Kuchiki-san… a ella no parecía impresionarle mucho, de un momento a otro, Kurosaki-kun se lanzó contra Kuchiki-san con su espada, ella a duras penas logró bloquearlo-¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Reacciona!-pude notar como con las palabras de Kuchiki-san, la fuerza que ponía Kurosaki-kun en su espada era cada vez menor, aunque él seguía atacando a nuestra amiga sin contemplaciones, ahora podía ver en sus ojos desesperación, podría ser que…

-¡Ichigo!-oí a Kuchiki-san gritando, ella ya estaba muy alejada de Kurosaki-kun-¡tú siempre me dijiste que querías poder para así proteger a las personas que querías! ¡Ahora que lo tienes te estás dejando manejar por el! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil!-sus palabras sonaban altaneras, pero quizás eso funcionaría, Kurosaki-kun se decidió a lanzar un cero con algo de torpeza, el cual Kuchiki-san pudo esquivar con facilidad-¡yo sé que tú puedes controlar a ese Hollow! ¡¿No fue por eso que te fuiste? ¡¿No fue por eso que te desapareciste durante un mes preocupando a tu familia?-Kurosaki-kun la observaba, veía como su mano desocupada se dirigía lentamente hacia su rostro, pero rápidamente era detenida… en un parpadeo él estaba junto a Kuchiki-san.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Santen Kesshun!-logre poner una barrera que la protegiera del ataque de Kurosaki-kun, aunque el impacto fue tan grande que mi escudo fue destruido y la fuerza de este lanzo varios metros a Kuchiki-san-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Levántate! Veía como nuestro amigo se dirigía a ella con un ansia asesina, ella apenas podía ponerse de pie

-Hadou #33…-apunto Kuchiki-san a Kurosaki-kun con su mano-Soukatsui-invoco su Hadou destructivo… ¿de verdad ya no había esperanzas? Una cortina de humo se levantó y Kurosaki-kun estaba intacto, volvió a alzar su espada que Kuchiki volvió a bloquear perfectamente, mientras debatían fuerzas, Kuchiki-san dijo algo que no pude escuchar pero que hizo que Kurosaki-kun de un salto se alejara de ella, las dos estábamos sorprendidas, ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho para que se alejara de esa manera? Él se quedó un rato mirando al suelo, ambas sabíamos que todo dependía de él, yo estaba esperanza en que el volviera a ser el Kurosaki-kun de siempre, del que yo me había enamorado, Kuchiki san, ella no bajaba la guardia. Sin darnos cuenta él se abalanzo sobre Kuchiki-san y de pronto… sangre

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san!-lloraba desde mi lugar, Kurosaki-kun le había hecho a mi amiga un corte profundo en su hombro derecho perdiendo al instante mucha sangre, el en lugar de seguir atacando se quedó viéndola mientras ella caía de rodilla apoyándose en su espada, entonces, lo noté, su pierna también sangraba aunque su túnica parecía ya con sangre seca, debía de ser una herida de alguna otra pelea, y esto le sumaba la nueva herida hecha por Kurosaki-kun, ella ya no podía luchar-¡Souten Kes…!-empecé a invocar mi poder para sanarla pero, Kuchiki-san me detuvo

-No lo hagas, Inoue… debo terminar está pelea como estoy-dijo ella levemente mientras seguía apoyada en su espada, ¿Cómo pretendía luchar? Alzo su mirada y vio a Kurosaki-kun-Ichigo…-dijo su nombre, unos segundos más tarde el alzo su espada con el fin de darle el golpe de gracia, Kuchiki-san cerro los ojos esperando el final, pero lo que yo estaba viendo me impresiono de sobremanera. Kurosaki-kun frente a Kuchiki-san, con su espada unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de ella, su otra mano, lo sostenía por la muñeca

-Eso si no te lo permitiré-oí la voz de Kurosaki-kun, de mi Kurosaki-kun. Con la mano que tenía sujetada su otra muñeca hizo un poco de fuerza, rompiendo la carcasa de hueso que tenía sobre él, los pedazos blancos caían en el suelo uno a uno, asegurándose de que tenía en control sobre su mano, la dirigió hacia su rostro, arrancándose la máscara de Hollow que tenía, podía ver de nuevo su rostro, al haber hecho esto, el resto del cuerpo se desprendió de el

-Qué bueno que regresaste, idiota-dijo Kuchiki-san con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer sobre el suelo agotada, sus fuerzas ya no eran suficientes ni para sostenerse, Kurosaki-kun la vio desesperado, y la tomó en sus brazos mientras le sonreía, me acerque lentamente a ellos, él pudo notar mi presencia

-Inoue… ¿estás bien?-me pregunto viéndome un tanto preocupado, pero jamás como la veía a ella

-Eh sí, no te preocupes, no me paso nada-me apresure a contestarle con una sonrisa y agitando mis brazos, el sabia ponerme nerviosa fácilmente-me alegro que este de regreso, Kurosaki-kun-agregue con una sonrisa-ehm... iré a ver a Ishida-kun-me acerque hacia nuestro amigo, el aún seguía consiente-Souten Kesshun-dije débilmente cubriendo a Ishida-kun con mi poder, la escena a unos metros de mí no me hacia feliz, logre oír un poco la conversación que allí se daba

-¡Quita esa cara de idiota! ¡Estoy bien!-gritaba Kuchiki-san, sin duda alguna iba a empezar una de sus tantas discusiones

-¡Maldición, Rukia! ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Estas sangrando horrores!-oí la voz de Kurosaki-kun, sin duda estaba enfadado

-Oooh! Kurosaki-kun está preocupado por mi… debo sentirme afortunada-me digne a ver la escena mientras Kuchiki-san usaba ese tono que tanto me divertía, ella estaba sentada por su cuenta, aunque Kurosaki-kun tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros teniendo cuidado con la herida que tenía en uno de ellos

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, enana del demonio! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió cometer semejante estupidez?

-¡¿Acaso es así como me das las gracias? ¡Yo o tengo la culpa que tú seas un descerebrado y le hayas permitido al descerebrado de tu Hollow salir así como así!

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Insinúas que soy el culpable de todo?

-No lo insinuó… ¡Eres el culpable de lo que te paso!

-¡Ah! ¡Pues muchas gracias por hacerme sentir peor!-contestó Kurosaki-kun enfadado, contario a lo que todos pensamos, Kuchiki-san no le respondió, solo se quedó viéndolo sorprendida, obviamente no esperaba una respuesta así

-Ehm… lo siento, Ichigo… yo no… yo no quería que te sintieras así-le dijo Kuchiki-san un poco sonrojada, obviamente se estaba tragando su orgullo para decirle eso a Kurosaki-kun, el la vio con desdén y le dijo

-Perdón… por no poder protegerte como debía… yo… si, quizás si fui demasiado débil para dejarme controlar por ese Hollow-le dijo Kurosaki-kun viéndola profundamente, ella lo veía atenta, después de todo, sabía que no la había herido a propósito, además que eso no lo hizo Kurosaki-kun concretamente

-Ja... idiota-termino ella sonriendo, los dos se miraban fijamente, aunque me dolía en el alma, desde el principio yo sabía que Kuchiki-san era la única que podía hacer volver a Kurosaki-kun, después de todo, ella fue la que le cambió la vida

-Inoue… ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Ishida-kun una vez que estuvo curado y viendo también la escena frente a nosotros

-Sí, Ishida-kun, estoy bien-conteste con una sonrisa triste, era obvio que yo no podía entrar en el corazón de Kurosaki-kun, peor verlo feliz me bastaba y eso era al lado de Kuchiki-san-Souten Kesshun-puse mi barrera alrededor de ellos para curar sus heridas, pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta

-Gracias, enana-escuche a Kurosaki-kun mientras aferraba un poco más el cuerpo de Kuchiki-san hacía el… yo en mi interior lloraba pidiendo que el fuera feliz


	2. Rukia POV

**Ahora si, la segunda parte de este fic o ligeramente ás largo debido a que se explica con un poco más de detalle la batalla entre Ichigo y Rukia, además de una fuerte dosis de Ichiruki *-* see! el Ichiruki es real, yo lo se! D:**

**espero que le guste y reviews plis! :D**

* * *

><p>Still there<p>

**Capítulo 2**

_Rukia POV_

La pelea contra ese Espada era descomunal, Renji y Sado hacia lo posible para vencerlo, a mí me habían mantenido atrás por un herida en mi pierna, sangraba mucho, pero yo sabía que aún podía pelear, como odiaba que los demás quisieran protegerme, además de que Renji consideraba que era suficiente con su Bankai. Aunque en parte era bueno que yo no estuviese luchando, los reiatsus que sentía sobre la torre me preocupaban, uno era el de Ichigo que disminuía poco a poco mientras que el otro parecía estar inmutable. En un momento, el reiatsu del enemigo aumento

-Parece que Ulquiorra se está divirtiendo… que envidia-dijo el Espada frente a Renji y Sado-acabaré con ustedes para poder ir a divertirme también

Alzo su puño con el afán de aplastar a mis amigos, yo estaba lista para invocar mi ataque, aunque no podía estar tranquila, mis deseos de ir a ayudar a Ichigo eran mayores. No paso mucho tiempo cuando lo sentí, el reiatsu de Ichigo se despareció… eso solo significaba una cosa…-Ichigo… no, él no puede…-me deje caer sobre mis rodillas… ¿acaso había muerto? Una angustia grande me invadió, tenía que ir a ver qué había sucedido

-¡Ve Rukia!-escuche gritar a Renji y vi hacia donde él estaba, Sado peleaba con el Espada mientras Renji se daba un respiro-¡Ve con Ichigo! ¡Seguro necesitará tu ayuda!

-Ah… -me quede viéndolo confundida, normalmente no le gustaba que yo ayudara a Ichigo… -¡Ah! ¡Sí!-usando el Shumpo avance unos metros-¡Cuídense mucho, Renji!-les dije mientras me alejaba, cerca de la torre sentí un reiatsu muy fuerte… esta vez era el de un Hollow ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?-Inoue…-fui cuando me concentre mejor y ahí estaba el reiatsu de mi amiga… ella corría peligro mientras estaba ahí. Dude un poco… pero di un salto para poder llegar hasta la cima y lo que vi… no me lo podía creer.

Era un Hollow con un cabello largo de color anaranjado, en su cabeza unos enormes cuernos, como si fuera el mismo demonio; pero observándolo mejor, me di cuenta de la forma de su máscara, no había duda, esa era la máscara de Ichigo, lo observe mejor y era imposible negarlo, la ropa que llevaba era parte de la vestimenta de un Shinigami. No pude quedarme más tiempo observando ya que él iba directamente a atacar a Inoue, quizás con la intención de matarla-Detente ahí, Ichigo-dije firmemente captando su atención, aunque la impresión quebraba un poco mi voz… aun no podía creer que Ichigo se transformara en eso, y si yo no era capaz de regresarlo a la normalidad, solo había una opción, matarlo como si fuera un Hollow más-Aléjate de Inoue-él se me quedo mirando un momento, para después caminar con pasos lentos hacía mí, yo me quede petrificada ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Atacarlo? ¿Hablarle? ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando me di cuenta él estaba muy cerca, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente-Bakudoh 61! Rikujyoukourou!-grite con mi mano apuntando hacía Ichigo… debía pensar en algo, asegurándome que el hechizo había funcionado, con el Shumpo me acerqué a Inoue-Inoue… ¿estás bien?-le pregunté ya junto a ella, era claro que estaba asustada

-Ah sí… estoy bien-contesto mirando al suelo, yo sabía lo que ella sentía por Ichigo, es por eso que yo sabía lo que Inoue sentía en este instante, era obvio que no soportaría ver lo que se avecinaba

-Bien… debes irte de aquí, cura a Ishida y llévalo contigo ¿entiendes, Inoue?-le ordené mientras miraba a Ichigo, sabía que había una manera de ayudarlo, aunque tendría que arriesgar mi integridad física en ello

-Pero es que… -dudó un poco en seguir hablando y se puso delante de mí-¡Es que Kuchiki-san! ¡Ese no es Kurosaki-kun!-me grito con lágrimas en los ojos… de todos nuestros amigos, nunca pensé que ella diría eso, sentí como si nos traicionara a Ichigo y a mi

-No digas tonterías, Inoue, Ichigo aún puede volver y yo me encararé de eso-le dije con la mayor seguridad posible, yo debía ayudar a Ichigo. Nos vimos interrumpidas por el ensordecedor grito del Hollow, aun esa forma, Ichigo seguía siendo un escandaloso-Apártate, Inoue-le dije haciéndola a un lado y caminando hacía el Hollow-Bien Ichigo, es hora de regresarte a la normalidad-dije en voz alta con deseos que, en donde estuviese, Ichigo pudiera oírlo, alce mi Zanpaktou para empezar mi primer ataque, primero debía estudiar la situación-Tsugi no mai…-di los 3 respectivos pinchazos al suelo y apunte con mi espada, dudé unos momentos, no sabía que tan fuerte era el Hollow y si Ichigo podría soportar tal temperatura-¡HAKUREN!-el rayo salió de Sode no Shirayuki y empezó a cubrir al Hollow con el hielo, él no se movía… pero tampoco se veía muy preocupado, cuando el hielo empezó a cubrirle la cintura, el solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y lo destruyo… ya me lo había imaginado. En un parpadeo él se lanzó contra mí con Tensa Zangetsu y yo a duras penas logre bloquear el ataque cobrando factura en mi pierna ya lastimada, en esos momentos deseaba ser mejor en el manejo de la espada-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Reacciona!-note como sus ojos cambiaron un poco… quizás esto estaba funcionando, el seguía atacando aunque torpemente, de igual manera yo seguía bloqueando-Por favor, Ichigo, ese no eres tu-decía con dificultad mientras bloqueaba los ataques, yo no quería herirlo-Soy yo, Rukia-el movimiento de su mano fallo un momento, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de usar Shumpo y alejarme de él.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tú siempre me dijiste que querías poder para así proteger a las personas que querías!-tenía que decírselo, si por un omento mis palabras lo hicieron dudar, estas serían infalibles-¡Ahora que lo tienes te estas dejando manejar por el! ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil!-sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas… si, eso siempre funcionaba con él, aun así, su Hollow decidió lanzar un cero, aunque lo hizo con mucha torpeza ya que pude esquivarlo fácilmente-¡Yo sé que puedes controlar a ese Hollow! ¡¿No fue por eso que te desapareciste durante un mes preocupando a tu familia?-el Hollow me observaba, y al parecer Ichigo estaba tomando control sobre su cuero nuevamente, ya que su mano se dirigía a su rostro… pero al instante volvió a su lugar-_Rayos_-pensé en mis adentros, ese idiota sí que era débil… un parpadeo, y el Hollow estaba junto a mi

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Santen Kesshun!-Inoue puso una barrera entre el Hollow y yo antes del que me golpeara, aunque el impacto fue tan fuerte que me mando varios metros lejos de donde estaba Ichigo-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Levántate!-oí como Inoue me gritaba, yo intentaba hacerle caso pero el dolor de mi pierna era insoportable, mire de reojo, el Hollow se dirigía hacia mí, apunte con mi mano-Hadou #33… Soukatsui!-una cortina de humo se levantó, lo que me dio la oportunidad de levantarme y alejarme un poco sin bajar la guardia, cuando el humo se disipo, pude ver al Hollow intacto, el cual volvió a atacarme con su espada, yo apenas logre bloquearlo-Vamos, Ichigo, controla a ese Hollow, te desapareciste dejándome sola… además, tu dijiste que te harías más fuerte para proteger a todos, para proteger a Inoue… -ah! Me daba tanta vergüenza hablar así, pero quizás eso funcionaría- para protegerme… a mi(1)-por un momento pude ver el color ámbar de los ojos de Ichigo, el de un salto se alejó de mí, él se quedó mirando un rato al suelo, pero no me confiaba, no podía bajar mi guardia, no sabía lo que estaba atravesando por ese cerebro que tiene… si es que lo tiene… en un momento sentí un gran dolor en mi hombro derecho quitándome la posibilidad de levantar mi espada… el Hollow me había hecho un corte con su espada

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san!-Inoue lloraba, ¿por qué no simplemente se iba como le ordene? Me deje caer de rodillas, la pérdida de sangre que tuve en mi pierna sumándole esta nueva herida me había dejado muy débil, use mi espada como soporte, ya no tenía ningún plan, m brazo derecho era un desastre, ya no podría empuñar mi espada ¿ahora qué?, entonces escuche a Inoue

-¡Souten Kess…!

-No lo hagas, Inoue, debo terminar esta pelea así como estoy-dije mirando hacia abajo, quizás… ya no había esperanzas de regresar a Ichigo a la normalidad, todo lo que hice fue inútil, alcé la mirada y lo vi-Ichigo…-dije su nombre casi en susurro, sentía como las lágrimas iban saliendo a mis ojos, yo solo quería que volviera a ser el mismo niño descerebrado de siempre, casi al instante el Hollow alzo su espada con la intención de darme el golpe final, cerré los ojos esperándolo-_Lo siento, Ichigo_-pensé, sabía que era inútil que me escuchara pero en fin, lo dije… aunque el golpe nunca llego

-Eso si no te lo permitiré-estaba loca o… esa era la voz de Ichigo, abrí mis ojos mirándolo, estaba rompiendo la carcasa de hueso que había sobre él, quitándose la máscara de Hollow mostrando nuevamente su rostro, me había costado caro, y quizás no fui yo, pero Ichigo había regresado a la normalidad, no pude evitar sonreír

-Qué bueno que regresaste, idiota-le dije antes de dejarme caer al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas pero había valido la pena

-Rukia…-oí que Ichigo dijo mi nombre casi en un susurro y me tomo en sus brazos, permanecí con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la calidez de ese idiota, como odiaba que me hiciera sentir así

-Inoue… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Ichigo un poco preocupado, ah! Había olvidado que Inoue e Ishida estaban ahí

-Eh sí, no te preocupes, no me paso nada-y sorprendentemente, Ichigo no se dio cuenta que ponía nerviosa a Inoue-me alegro que estés de regreso, Kurosaki-kun… ehm… iré a ver a Ishida

Ichigo se quedó un momento en silencio, yo seguía sin abrir los ojos, el tiempo de verdad no corría… sé que no era el momento de pensar así… pero me gustaría quedarme así siempre

-¿Rukia?-pregunto Ichigo intranquilo, está bien, no lo seguiría torturando

-¿Si?-conteste abriendo un ojo, su mirada era la misma a cuando ese otro Espada me hirió

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mmmm… he estado peor-dije intentando sentarme, peor fue en vano ya que el dolor de mi pierna me lo impidió

-D-déjame ayudarte-con muy poca fuerza, Ichigo logro erguirme, aunque dejo su brazo sobre mi hombro, yo solo podía ver mis rodillas, cuando escuche un gruñido por parte de el

-¿Qué?-le pregunte un poco incomoda, el recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada-¡¿Qué?

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto viendo mi hombro herido que era el que estaba contra su pecho

-Eh... s-solo u-un poco-sonrojándome un poco, por Kami-sama… que dejara de verme así…-¡Quita esa cara de idiota! ¡Estoy bien!-dije moviéndome de repente haciendo que mis heridas sangraran más

-¡Maldición, Rukia! ¡Mira como estas! ¡Estas sangrando horrores!-me contesto el con su típica reacción mientras con su mano cubría la herida de mi hombro; por fin, el Ichigo al que estaba acostumbrada había vuelto, no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad

-Oooh, Kurosaki-kun está preocupado por mi… debo sentirme afortunada-use ese tono meloso que molestaba a Ichigo, aunque a mí también me daba un dolor de estómago usarlo, era divertido hacer enfadar a** Kurosaki-kun**

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, enana del demonio!-alto ahí… me dijo enana-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió cometer semejante estupidez?

-¡¿Acaso es así como me das la gracias? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un descerebrado y le hayas permitido al descerebrado de tu Hollow salir así como así!-me estaba sacando de mis casillos, ¿qué tipo de niño es este? Juro que si estuviese en mejores condiciones lo golpearía

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Insinúas que yo soy el culpable de todo?- y él también estaba enfadado, pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya…

-No lo insinúo… ¡Eres el culpable de lo que te paso!-dije con el fin de acabar con la discusión girando mi rostro hacia el lado contrario

-¡Ah! ¡Pues muchas gracias por hacerme sentir peor!-grito el, yo no esperaba que me dijera eso, y es que yo no pensé lo que le había dicho con anterioridad, lo culpe de todo lo que paso, y él era el menos culpable, me sentí como una cucaracha al saber que lo había herido, ni hablar… tenía que tragarme mi orgullo si quería hacerlo sentir mejor

- -Ehm… lo siento, Ichigo… yo no… yo no quería que te sintieras así-dije viendo mis rodillas otra vez, quizás tenían algo interesante, aunque enfrentar la mirada de Ichigo en estos momentos no era algo que me apeteciera mucho, espero unos instantes por su respuesta

-Perdón… por no protegerte como debía…-al decirme esto, voltee a verlo atentamente-yo… si, quizás si fui demasiado débil para dejarme controlar por ese Hollow-me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos

-Ja… idiota-le dije con una sonrisa, era como una especie de lenguaje, él sabía que cuando yo le decía "idiota" era como para hacerlo sentir mejor o asegurarle que todo estaba bien, no necesitábamos palabras, pese a que yo quería decirle muchas cosas en ese instante no pude por que el me regalo una preciosa sonrisa que casi hace que me derrita, nos quedamos viendo unos momentos y solo estábamos nosotros dos… como esa vez en la Sociedad de Almas

-Gracias, enana-me dijo el aun sonriendo y abrazándome un poco más fuerte, sabía que había una guerra pero por ahora me dedicaría a disfrutar el momento

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojo, la verdad es que me gusto much escribir este capitulo :D<strong>

**(1) Hace referencia a algo que le dice Ichigo a Rukia en mi primer fic también publicado aqui, no se preocupen por que no altera para nada la historia, pero por si quieren ver les djeo el link**

**http: / / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7002848/ 1/ Para_ Protegerte_ Ichigos_ POV**

**solo quitenle los espacios n.n**


	3. Ichigo POV

**Hola! vengo con el tecer y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias quienes lo leyeron en el proceso y por ponerlo como favorito :D**

**este ultimo capitulo fue dificil por que es Ichigo D: la verdad se me hace muy dificil escribir así xDD pero en fin, espero que les guste :D gracias otra vez y nos vemos en otra historia :D**

* * *

><p>Still There<p>

**Capitulo 3**

_Ichigo POV_

No podía creerlo, aquí estaba yo, dentro de mí podría decirse, sintiéndome como un inútil. Mi Hollow había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo y yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Bueno, técnicamente no pude por que me habían matado… y además, la misma posesión me daba una ventaja en batalla, este Hollow venció muy fácilmente a ese tal Ulquiorra, lo que ahora me preocupaba es que no podía tener control de mi cuerpo nuevamente, el poder espiritual de este sujeto es demasiado fuerte y no puedo hacer que se debilite un poco.

-Ya es suficiente, Kurosaki-dijo Ishida deteniendo mi última puñalada hacia Ulquiorra, el Hollow lo vio…

-¿Qué te parece? Cree que puede detenernos-escuche la voz del Hollow un poco lejos-veamos que hace ante esto-Pude ver con impotencia como el Hollow usando MI cuerpo atravesó a Ishida con Tensa Zangetsu, tenía que hace algo antes de que ocurriera algo peor. Fue entonces que sentí que mi cuerpo se movía, y el Hollow dirigía su vista a su próxima posible víctima, Inoue.

-K-Kurosaki-kun…-ella seguía diciendo mi nombre, fue por ella que me convertí en esto. El Hollow se dirigía a ella con pasos firmes y yo no podía hacer nada ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no se movía? Allí parada sería un blanco fácil

-Detente ahí, Ichigo-mi Hollow y yo volteamos la mirada hacia la voz-Aléjate de Inoue-¡Maldición! ¿Qué hacía Rukia aquí? Ella estaba a unos metros más allá, en posición de ataque, no pensara que tiene una oportunidad ¿o sí?

-¡Corre!-grite aunque era inútil, el Hollow tenía control total de mi cuerpo, se quedó un momento viéndola, el infeliz estaba planeando como matarla, podía sentirlo, y poco después comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ella se quedó ahí petrificada, lo supe porque en su mirada había un pequeño deje de temor…-¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Corre!-seguí gritando inútilmente, solo quería que ella se fuera

-No te preocupes, Rey, esto será bastante rápido-pude escuchar la voz de Hollow tan cerca de mi oído que sentí como si estuviera junto a mí, él ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de Rukia

- Bakudoh 61! Rikujyoukourou!-Rukia invoco uno de sus hechizos logrando detener al Hollow, perfecto, eso le daría la oportunidad de escapar, uso el Shumpo, no pude ver hacía donde se dirigía, solo espero que se llevara Ishida y a Inoue con ella.

-¡Es que Kuchiki-san! ¡Ese no es Kurosaki-kun!-era la voz de Inoue… ¿Qué no era yo?, claro que era yo pero en mi forma Hollow

-No digas tonterías Inoue, Ichigo aún puede volver y me encargaré de eso-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo decía eso? Lo único que yo quería es que se fueran a un lugar seguro mientras yo me encargaba de este asunto

-Vaya… tu amiguita sí que es fuerte… pero eso no me detendrá tan fácilmente-el Hollow incremento su reiatsu y destruyo las barreras de Rukia

-Bien Ichigo… es hora de regresarte a la normalidad-aunque lo dijo casi en susurro, pude escuchar lo que dijo Rukia… estúpida enana, ¿Por qué no solo se iba?, el Hollow volteo a verla y ella ya estaba invocando un ataque con su zanpaktou-Tsugi no mai…-dio lo 3 pinchazos al suelo, ya sabía a donde iba eso-¡HAKUREN!-un rayo blanco empezó a cubrir al Hollow, yo me preocupaba por la seguridad de mi cuerpo, pero parece que a él no le importaba, cuando el hielo toco nuestra cintura, el solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y lo destruyo… vi la expresión de Rukia, ella no parecía preocupada.

-Esto se pondrá interesante…-dijo el Hollow riéndose un poco, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, ya se había abalanzado contra Rukia, ella afortunadamente logro bloquear el ataque… aunque era una enana sin duda era fuerte

-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Reacciona!-sus llamados me hacían reaccionar más y tomar poco a poco posesión de mi cuerpo, me faltaba solo un poco para ser más fuerte que este Hollow, el seguía atacándola con Tensa Zangetsu, ¿Qué diría el al ver que estoy atacando a la persona que detuvo la lluvia en mi interior?-Por favor Ichigo, ese no eres tu-ella seguía hablando con dificultad debido al esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, el Hollow obviamente la superaba en fuerza-Soy yo, Rukia-yo sabía que era ella, y es por eso que hacia lo posible para detener esto, por un segundo tome posesión de mi cuerpo hice que el Hollow diera un mal mandoble dando a Rukia la oportunidad de escapar

-Vamos, Rey, no seas aguafiestas-me decía el Hollow con un tono aburrido

-Aguafiestas tu trasero, no dejare que dañes a Rukia ni a nadie-yo no quería que esto se me saliera de las manos pero entonces

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tú siempre me dijiste que querías poder para proteger a los que quieres!-Rukia estaba a una buena distancia, pero podía escuchar claramente su voz-¡Ahora que lo tienes te estás dejando manejar por el! ¡No pensé que fueras tan débil!-¡Maldita enana! ¡¿Qué se había creído?

-Nadie me dice débil y se sale con la suya-pude escuchar como el Hollow se había enojado y perdía el control, estaba preparando un cero

-¡Rukia!-grité al momento en que lo disparo, pero lo hizo tan torpemente que ella logro esquivarlo con facilidad

-¡Yo sé que puedes controlar a ese Hollow! ¡¿No fue por eso que te desapareciste un mes preocupando a tu familia?-eso era cierto… yo quería hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos a todos y a ella. Tomando control sobre mi cuerpo lentamente llevé mi mano a mi rostro, iba a quitarme la máscara para acabar con esto

-No tan rápido, Rey-dijo el Hollow haciendo que mi mano descendiera de nuevo a mi costado-esto aún no se acaba-sin darme cuenta el de nuevo se abalanzo al ataque de Rukia.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Santen Kesshun!-Inoue puso una barrera entre el Hollow y Rukia evitando que la espada la tocara, ero el impacto fue tan fuerte que el escudo se destruyó enviando a Rukia varios metros lejos-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Levántate!-podía ver a Rukia intentando inútilmente levantarse, yo estaba haciendo lo posible para que el Hollow no la dañara… más y entonces ella levanto su mano

-Hadou #33… ¡Soukatsui!-invoco su Kidoh, aunque no sé si eso funcionaría, una cortina de humo se levantó y por un momento no pude ver nada, cuando todo se disipó, vi a Rukia varios metros alejada, menos mal que había aprovechado la oportunidad de mantenerse lejos.

-Mmmm… ya me aburrí, acabaré rápido con esto-menciono el Hollow ya dando un salto para volver a tacar a Rukia, ella por poco y no logra bloquear el ataque, mientras ella y el Hollow debatían con sus espadas, pude ver que el rostro de Rukia estaba muy pálido… ella estaba débil-Vamos Ichigo… controla a ese Hollow, te desapareciste dejándome sola-¿ahora qué es lo que estaba diciendo?-además… dijiste que te harías más fuerte para proteger a todos, para proteger a Inoue…-en un enfrentamiento con las espadas, ella me miro y dudó un poco, yo solo podía sentir con el Hollow perdía fuerza mientras yo la recuperaba con cada palabra de Rukia-para protegerme… a mí-claro! Por ella había acudido a los Vizards después de ver como Grimmjow casi la mata, por ella es que quería hacerme más fuerte, en ese momento volví a adueñarme completamente de mi cuerpo y de un salto de aleje de ella, tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo

-Vaya, Rey… ¿Quién diría que reaccionarias así por lo que te dijo esa chica?-la voz del Hollow resonaba por todo a mi alrededor, pero no me dejaría intimidar

-Vete al demonio, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Rukia ni a nadie ¿me entiendes?-me sentía como un idiota hablando solo… pero tenía que dejarle en claro mis intenciones

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿y qué es lo que me harías si esa chica…? Rukia se llama, ¿no es así? ¿Qué es lo que haría si esa chica resulta lastimada? Si mal no recuerdo… en tu pelea con ese sujeto Grimmjow me invocaste por los deseos de vengarte por lo que le hizo ¿verdad? No soy estúpido… después de todo, vivo en tu mundo interior… y se todo lo que sientes

-Cállate-dije amenazándolo, en parte eso era cierto, cuando Grimmjow ataco a Rukia perdí tanto el control que el Hollow saldría muy fácilmente

-Veamos qué haces ante esto…

-¿Qué…?-y cuando me di cuenta pude ver a Rukia con Tensa Zangetsu en su hombro derecho y montones de sangre saliendo de ella, el desgraciado la había atacado en un momento que me distraje.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san!-Inoue lloraba llamando a Rukia, mientas ella cayo de rodillas ya sin poder soportar su cuerpo, y usaba su espada como soporte… me sentía como un verdadero monstruo, después de todo fueron mi cuerpo, mis manos y mi espada los que la había herido-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Souten Kess…!-Inoue iba a invocar su poder para curar a Rukia, pero ella se lo impidió

-No lo hagas, Inoue, debo terminar esta pelea así como estoy-dijo ella mirando al suelo… ¿Cómo pensaba continuar? Su brazo derecho era un desastre y yo ya me había dado cuenta de su pierna lastimada ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?-Ichigo…-pude oír como pronunció m nombre casi en un susurro y también pude sentir como mi brazo derecho se alzaba con la intención de darle el golpe final

-No te preocupes… ella ya no sufrirá más, Rey-Rukia había cerrado sus ojos esperando la estocada, pero antes de que esta llegara, logre sostenerme la muñeca

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-me grito el Hollow pero eso ya no me alteraba más, no iba a quedarme viendo como el atacaba alguien que ya no podía defenderse, y más si se trataba de Rukia

-Eso si no te lo permitiré-dije firmemente mientras que con mi mano rompía la carcasa de hueso que había sobre mi brazo, Rukia alzo la mirada sorprendida pero aun débil

-¿No te das cuenta que estás cometiendo un error? Con mi poder lograras derrotar a Aizen-el seguía objetando mientras yo terminaba de quitarme la carcasa

-Ja! Y arriesgarme a que la mates y también a los demás, ninguna guerra lo vale-dije esto en mi mente mientras retiraba la máscara de mi rostro, podía respirar con libertad y también ver con oda la claridad, y lo primero que vi… a Rukia sonriéndome

-Que bueno que regresaste, idiota-me dijo ella antes de desplomarse en el suelo, débil, ella había dado todo de sí para ayudarme… como siempre

-Rukia…-dije en susurro pero con desesperación, odiaba verla en esas condiciones sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, como cuando Ulquiorra me dijo que ella había muerto. La sostuve y vi que o había nada que lamentar, ella dentro de lo que cabía estaba bien, inconscientemente sonreí. Después sentí como alguien se acercaba, voltee mi mirada y era nuestra amiga-Inoue… ¿estás bien?-pregunté un poco preocupado, estaba tan preocupado por Rukia que no pude ver el impacto de la batalla a mi alrededor

-Eh sí, no te preocupes, no me paso nada-respondió ella agitando sus brazos y sonriendo… parecía nerviosa-Me alegra que estés de regreso, Kurosaki-kun-agrego ella con una sonrisa, yo le correspondí-Ehm... iré a ver a Ishida-termino ella y se fue a ver al Quincy que ya lo teniamo bastante abandonado.

Me quede un momento en silencio mirando a Rukia, yo sabía que ella ya estaba consiente pero era agradable estar así, aunque no podíamos estar así por siempre, así que la llame-¿Rukia?-no pude evitar sentirme intranquilo, ella aún seguía herida y sangrado demasiado

-¿Si?-me contesto abriendo solo un ojo, al parecer ella no estaba tan preocupada

-¿Te encuentras bien?-quería saber cómo se sentía ella, que me diría y si era posible que me regañara como siempre

-Mmmm… he estado peor-dijo ella con aburrición intentando sentarse, pero el dolor no la dejo

-D-déjame ayudarte-le dije rodeándola con mi brazo y con poca fuerza ayudándola a sentarse, deje m brazo sobre sus hombros para que le sirviera de apoyo; la observe unos momentos, sin poder evitar gruñir con mi inconformidad ante sus heridas, su ropa estaba llena de sangre tanto en la pierna izquierda con el hombro derecho, y yo no había hecho nada para protegerla

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella un poco incomoda, ah sí, había olvidado que no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella-¡¿Qué?

-¿Te duele mucho?-señalando su hombro herido, que curiosamente era el que estaba contra mi pecho

-Eh… s-si solo u-un poco-me respondió ella mirando sus rodillas y con ligero rubor en sus mejillas, podía decir que se veía adorable-¡Quita esa cara de idiota! ¡Estoy bien!-retiro lo dicho

-¡Maldición, Rukia! ¡Mira como estas! ¡Estas sangrando horrores!-grite enojado, ella se había movido bruscamente haciendo que sus heridas sangraran más, inútilmente cubrí su hombro con mi mano libre tratando de detener el sangrado

-Oooh… Kurosaki-kun está preocupado por mí, debo sentirme afortunada-ahí estaba ese meloso y molesto tonito que ella usaba

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, enana del demonio! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?-sí, era una estupidez, arriesgo su vida por mí y eso yo no lo iba a consentir

-¡¿Acaso es así como me das la gracias? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un descerebrado y le hayas permitido al descerebrado de tu Hollow salir así como así!

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Insinúas que yo soy el culpable de todo?-me estaba sacando de mis casillas, esta vez sí, no la dejaría salirse con la suya

-No lo insinúo… ¡Eres el culpable de lo que te paso!-me contestó volteando l rostro hacia el lado contrario y pues yo solo hice lo mejor que se hacer… explotar

-¡Ah! ¡Pues muchas gracias por hacerme sentir peor!-grit´1, me había herido el orgullo y ni hablar de que ya era suficiente saber que yo le había hecho daño como para que ella me restregara en la cara que había sido débil, volteé mi rostro a otro lado ofendido, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mi

- -Ehm… lo siento, Ichigo…-¿se estaba disculpando?-yo no… yo no quería que te sintieras así-termino ella, yo no me imaginaba que eso iba a pasar, trate de hacer la cara más indiferente que puse, no quería que me viera sorprendió, después solo suspiré

-Perdón… por no protegerte como debía…-se lo dije, ella era la única persona a la que podía decirle esas palabras-yo… si, quizás si fui demasiado débil para dejarme controlar por ese Hollow-y la mira fijamente, quería que Rukia entendiera que todo lo hacía por ella

-Ja… idiota-me dijo ella sonriéndome, ella me indicaba que todo estaba bien, solo eso me basaba y sonara un poco cursi… no, sonara bastante cursi, pero su apoyo era todo lo que necesita

-Gracias enana-le dije sonriéndole y estrechándola más contra mí, sabía que una guerra se avecinaba y que de algún modo yo era pieza clave en ella, peor lo único que necesitaba era a ella apoyándome desde lejos y sé que con eso podré vencer.


End file.
